March of Time
by simon22cat
Summary: The march of time through Tolkien's world. This chapter revolves around Elrond and Galadriel.


Title: March of Time

Author: simon22cat

Rating: T

Characters: Elrond / Galadriel

Summary: The march of time through Tolkien's universe. Several different stories all revolving around a different character.

Disclaimer: The events and characters represented in this story come from J .R. R. Tolkien and his brilliant mind. I am only borrowing them for a short while and will return them in the same condition I found them in. This is a entirely for fun and an non-profit endeavor on my part.

* * *

Verse One: September 3021, T.A.

'They come to the Gray Havens. Frodo and Bilbo depart over Sea with the Three Keepers. The end of the Third Age.'

-Appendix B

-The Return of the King

-J.R.R. Tolkien

-

The long dark years were finally over. In the end, good had triumphed over evil, but at a great cost. Many lives had been destroyed in Sauron's attempt to regain power. The One Ring was gone, destroyed. Frodo had carried his burden to the slops of Mount Doom, and failed in his task. It took a slinky little sneak to cast the ring down into the fire, unmaking all that Sauron had striven for. By mistake Gollum was the savior of Middle Earth, and when he fell to his fiery death, he took the One Ring with him. With the passing of the One Ring, so had the three rings of Elvish power faded, their sway over Middle Earth now diminished, heralding the end of an Age. The rightful heir of Isildur sat on the throne of Gondor, bringing forth the Forth Age, the Age of Man.

-

He left his children on the shores of Arda, to face whatever fate was in their future. How was he going to explain to his beloved that their children did not travel with him? That he had left them on the shores of Arda? His Evenstar chose a mortal life; her time on earth was now tied to that of her mortal husband. Once he succumbed to the long march of time, Arwen would fade. The twins made the decision to stay behind; the siren song of Middle Earth still called to them. If and when they traveled West across the sea, no one could tell. The only saving grace was that their grandfather, Lord Celeborn, still dwelt in Middle Earth. He too was not ready to travel, even though his wife, the Lady of Light, sailed without him.

Elrond stood on the bow of the white ship; a fine sea mist clung to his clothing and ebony hair as he watched the seagulls float on the air currents. The morning sun was just breaking over the waves, coloring the sky in a wide variety of pinks and blues. He had stood there and watched the passing of the sun, and now he watched as it rose over the gently rolling sea. His heart was heavy as he thought of his family, the ones left behind and the one awaiting his arrival.

Celebrian, his silver-haired lover, had been journeying to Lorien, when she was attacked at the Red Horn Pass. Captured by the Orcs of the Misty Mountains, the foul creatures had dared to lay their hands on his wife. She was forever changed by the time she spent in their company. Elladan and Elrohir had traveled to the Misty Mountains and found the den of the Orcs. They rescued their naneth but the wounds she suffered were too great. No longer could she find peace or joy and the decision to sail West was not one she made lightly. It was in the year 2510 that he watched her get on that ship and sail away, never to see her again until his time on Arda was finished. After her rescue it taken less then a year before they made the journey to the Gray Havens. Watching as she stepped upon the deck of the white ship had been one of the most difficult things he had done in his already long life.

Elrond had reluctantly agreed with her decision. He knew if she did not go to the Undying Lands, then she would eventually fade, the sadness and grief overcoming her will to live. At least with her sailing he would have the chance to be reunited with her in the future. But now she waited for him, and he did not know how he was going to tell her about the children.

To tell her of the time the twins spent riding out against the Orcs. They never really told him what they had found in that dark cave, but whatever it was it affected them greatly. They were never the same after they had ridden into Imladris bearing the wounded and abused body of their mother. The light in Elrohir's eyes had dimmed a little that day. Elladan had changed also; no longer was he the laughing carefree Elf that he once was. The serious Elf that his son became was so unrecognizable that Elrond almost did know his own child. Both had refocused their energies, intent on one thing. They made it their life goal to rid Middle Earth of as many of those foul creatures as they could. There was not a thing that Elrond could have done to deter the twins from their course. They vowed not to stop until either one of them was dead or it came time to sail. They spent more time with the Ranger's in their quest than they did with their own family.

"Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?" Asked a gentle voice from behind him.

At the sound of that voice, Elrond started. He raised his hand to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize he had been weeping.

"My lady," he greeted his mother-in-law. "Forgive me. I did not realize anyone else was up this early."

"What troubles you this fine morning?"

"What troubles me?"

"Yes, Elrond. What troubles you? Why do you weep?"

"I have spent the night standing here, thinking of how I will tell Celebrian about the children."

"What is there to tell?" asked Galadriel. "They are old enough to make their own decisions. Each one knows the consequence of the choice of the paths they take."

Elrond gave her a weak smile before he answered, "I feel as if I let Celebrian down."

"Why do you say such a thing?"

"The last thing she said to me before she boarded the ship was to 'watch over the children'. I have allowed the three of them to make a choice that may sunder them forever from their family."

He turned his head, unable to look into the piercing gaze of Galadriel. The Lady of Light had many talents, but she did not need to use any of them to understand her son-in-law. The emotions the grieving Peredhil radiated were what had made her rise from her bed. His sadness had so manifested itself that it covered the ship like a heavy shroud.

Galadriel did not know what to do for her fractured family. Each had made their own decisions. Celeborn, lover, confidant, friend and her husband of countless years had decided to stay. He had told her he was not ready to go. When he had told her that he was not ready to go, the feeling evoked was like that sunny afternoon when Celebrian had come to her and informed her that she was sailing. Celebrian's daughter, the beautiful Arwen Undomiel, married her scruffy Ranger. Aragorn had gained the throne of Gondor and made Arwen his queen. Marriage bound the two closely together and when he died then Arwen was sure to follow. The twins decided to stay: they said it was to watch over their sister. As if Estel would allow any harm to come to his beloved. Galadriel knew that was only an excuse. Elladan had told her before they left Minas Tirith that they were not ready to face their mother just yet. It had been over five hundred years since her capture, and Elladan and Elrohir still felt guilt at not coming to her rescue sooner.

Galadriel closed her eyes at the sight of the silent and grieving Peredhil. She put an arm around his shoulders and led him below deck, to his cabin that had yet to be slept in. She guided Elrond to the bed and pulled the covers over him as he rested his head upon the pillow.

Placing a hand over his eyes, she murmured a few words of rest. Removing her hand she stared into her son-in-laws stormy eyes before continuing.

"Rest your weary soul. Two days from now we will reach the shores of Valinor and all will be well. Celebrian will be awaiting your arrival."

Elrond did not answer, for he had already fallen asleep. Galadriel smiled at the sleeping form of the dark haired Half-Elven. She closed the curtains around his bed and left the room. Glorfindel met her in the hallway. The golden haired Elf, ever the trusted counselor and faithful friend, nodded his head in respect to the Lady of the Wood before speaking.

"He sleeps?"

"Yes, but I fear it will not be an easy slumber. His heart is heavy."

"Milady, I will stay and watch over him."

Satisfied that Elrond was left in capable hands, Galadriel went above deck to find the Hobbits.


End file.
